


Trust and Dangerous Games

by anubislover



Series: Allies With Benefits [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Arguing, Attempted Seduction, Attraction, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, F/M, Flirting, Luffy Being Luffy, Luffy Is a Little Shit, Minor Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Post-Punk Hazard Arc, Protectiveness, Threats, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anubislover/pseuds/anubislover
Summary: Law thought Nami was the only one with sense aboard the Thousand Sunny, distrusting The Surgeon of Death as she does. In a blink he could kidnap her; steal her away from her captain and crew and do any number of wicked things to the helpless navigator. The defiance she shows him only serves to make the thought more enticing. She's playing a dangerous game, and so is he.Good thing Straw Hat Luffy isn't as oblivious as he appears.





	Trust and Dangerous Games

“You know, I’d feel a lot more comfortable about this whole ‘alliance’ business if you actually told us the whole plan ahead of time.”

Sighing, Trafalgar Law inclined his head up towards the orange-haired thief. He was trying to relax in the shade cast by the mikan grove above him, enjoying a rare moment of peace on the Thousand Sunny while her hyperactive captain was preoccupied elsewhere. However, it seemed Nami had other ideas.

That didn’t mean he was going to indulge her, though. While he admired her intelligence and navigational skills, she’d gotten a bit on his bad side. Even if Luffy ignored her, she was the most vocal opposition to their alliance. On top of that, her determination to save those children could have put his whole plan at risk, and it was certainly an unnecessary delay. Yes, he did feel some sympathy for their plight; he wasn’t a total monster. But the weak don’t get to decide anything, and she had no right to even briefly derail his meticulously calculated revenge.

“All in due time, Nami-ya,” he replied evasively, tilting his furry hat over his eyes to go back to his attempt at a nap. How Zoro managed to sleep through the constant noise of his captain he’d never know.

Clearly, Nami didn’t care about his desire to get some sleep. “How do you expect us to trust you if you won’t even keep us in the loop?” she pressed.

Annoyed, he glared at her out of the corner of his eye. “Straw Hat-ya trusts me well enough. Besides, I saved his life, once; surely that means I can’t be all that bad?”

“Just because Luffy trusts you doesn’t mean the rest of us have to,” she countered. “Some of us are naturally suspicious of people who earn their titles by sending the World Government the hearts of 100 pirates.”

He resisted the urge to rub his temples. She was tenacious, wasn’t she? It wasn’t that he blamed her for doubting him; in fact, he was starting to believe she was the only one on the ship with sense, openly questioning the intentions of a rival pirate. Then again, how much sense could the woman have if she was confronting the Surgeon of Death by herself?

“Trust goes both ways, Nami-ya,” he stated, closing his eyes, hoping to finally end this conversation. “Your crew has shown disregard for my plans in the past. Assuming you don’t outright ignore them, how do I know you won’t betray me instead? Why don’t we just agree to give each other the benefit of the doubt, and I’ll fill everyone in when the time is right?”

Confident that he’d shut her up, Law let his lips turn up in a pleased smirk, leaning back against the wall. It wasn’t nearly as comfortable as using Bepo as a pillow, but it would do. A light breeze tickled his hair, and after a moment he realized his signature hat was missing. Gold eyes snapping open, he found it in the navigator’s greedy grasp. She must have snatched it right off his head in the five seconds he’d had his eyes closed. If it had happened to anyone but him, he’d be impressed with her speed and light touch. Apparently, “Cat Thief” was a well-earned nickname.

Eyebrow cocked at her audacity, he held out his hand in a wordless demand for its return.

“You’re not getting this back until you give me every last detail of why we’re declaring war against one of the Four Emperors,” she snapped, defiantly fisting her left hand on her hip, the other tightly clutching her prize.

“I believe you’re getting ahead of yourself. Doflamingo is our first target.”

“Oh, so there’s at least an order to this insanity!” she said sarcastically, jutting out her hip in a way that instantly drew Law’s eye. From where he sat, it was very easy to appreciate her curves, as well as the way her slender legs seemed to stretch on for miles. He’d noticed she was attractive back at Sabaody, but the past two years had practically turned her body into a weapon of mass seduction. “Well, then, Tora-o, let’s start at the beginning. Why are we declaring war on your fellow _shichibukai_?”

The irritating nickname snapped him out of any distracting thoughts. Forcing his gaze back to her face, he replied, “I promise to fill everyone in on the plan once we’re closer to Dressrosa. The sooner you get us there, the sooner you’ll have your answers. But first,” he growled, “my hat.”

Her expression seemed to soften slightly as she carefully inspected the furry accessory. “Is it your treasure?” she asked, tilting her head to the side. “Or just a weird fashion statement?”

He gave a rude snort. “If a hat is your idea of treasure, you’re the most ridiculous thief I’ve ever heard of.”

The navigator’s eyes darkened at the insult. “It’s not _my_ idea of treasure, but if it were yours, I’d actually give this back. But since it means so little to you, maybe I’ll throw it overboard instead.”

“I’m going to ask you one last time, Nami-ya,” he said, black-ringed eyes piercing. “Give it back.”

“Tell me what your plan is first!” she demanded.

It was absurd, getting into an argument over a hat with the orange-haired woman, but somehow, she was managing to press every one of his buttons. He could have easily used his _Room_ to take it back, but he was in no mood to waste his energy on such a little thing. More importantly, he couldn’t stand people giving him orders, especially thieving navigators who should know better than to criticize the likes of him.

Nami needed a lesson in respect, and he was more than happy to give it to her.

Getting up, he slowly closed the distance between them, looming over her and casting his shadow like one of her precious trees. His left hand gripped the railing behind her, blocking off her escape route. “Nami-ya,” he said, voice calm and low, “do you know what will happen if you don’t give that back?”

He was vaguely surprised, and perhaps a little impressed, when she didn’t back down, merely tilting her chin defiantly. “Nothing,” she replied, even smirking a little as she deliberately plopped his hat onto her own head, teasingly sticking out her tongue. “If you try to kill me, Luffy’ll slaughter you, and Sanji-kun and Zoro will help.”

Ah, so that’s where her confidence came from. It was easy to stand up to an enemy when your bodyguards were within shouting distance. Too bad he wasn’t so easily intimidated. “I don’t have to kill you, Nami-ya,” he murmured, grinning darkly as she paled. Slowly, he reached forward, tucking a silken strand of bright orange hair behind her ear. With that same motion, he could have retrieved his hat, but this was no longer about that; it was about showing her which one of them called the shots. “You know my reputation. You’ve seen what I can do. It would be so _easy_ to take you away somewhere, maybe deep under the ocean in my submarine, and do any number of wicked things to you.” Gently, the calloused pads of his fingers ran along the soft skin of her jaw, tipping her chin upwards so she was forced to meet his gaze. “So don’t threaten me with a good time.”

He could feel her throat muscles contract as she gave a hard swallow, but the fire never left her eyes. Oh, she was definitely afraid of him, but it was nothing like the quaking terror he’d seen on Punk Hazard. In fact, he was quite amused to realize the beautiful navigator was showing signs of arousal. Dark pupils were dilated, her cheeks had a rosy flush, goosebumps had broken out along her arms, and her pink, wet tongue peeked out to wet her plump lips.

He chuckled lightly, realizing his threat had probably come out more seductive than intended. Besides that, anger was a potent aphrodisiac, and Nami clearly wasn’t immune. Neither was he, if he were being honest. His intimidation tactics weren’t working the way he’d intended; being so close to such a sexy woman was making him uncomfortably aware of how damn tempting Nami was. Bold, intelligent, and with a body made for sin, she could easily become an unnecessary distraction. Hell if he was going to be the one to back down, though. Intentional or not, she started this little game, and he’d be the one to finish it.

The air simmered between them as she arched her back to more solidly match his gaze, trying to overcome the advantage his height gave him. Unfortunately, that caused her chest to lightly brush his, and instantly he could feel his blood warm. His left hand gripped the banister a little more tightly to prevent himself from pulling her flush against him. The scent of mikans wafted up his nose, and he realized it wasn’t just the trees he’d been smelling, but her own intoxicating perfume. Instinctively, he licked his lips, resisting the urge to lean down and find out if she tasted as sweet as she smelled.

“You’re right,” she said, voice wavering a little, though Law was mainly intrigued most by how breathy it sounded. “You could do anything you wanted to me, and I wouldn’t be able to stop you.” One of her delicate hands rose to gently stroke his chest, gentle fingers putting just enough pressure so he could feel it through his shirt. The sensation made his own breath catch slightly. “I’d be completely helpless, at the tender mercies of the Surgeon of Death. I’m sure, down in the depths of the ocean, no one could hear me scream.”

“Are you a screamer, Nami-ya?”

“There are a few who’d say I can be a little loud,” she murmured, nails tracing the defined abdominal muscles over the dark cotton, “but that’s only if someone really gets me going.”

Sucking in air through his teeth, Law’s thumb brushed over her glossy bottom lip. “I can imagine, but you seem like the kind of woman who can take it.”

“Is that your professional opinion, Dr. Law?” she asked.

He nearly groaned. Saying his name like that was just begging for trouble. “Well, I’d be happy to give you a thorough examination,” he replied invitingly.

“Hmmm, I’d consider it, but—” Quick as lightning, her hand shot out, gripping his collar and pulling him down to her level. “—I wouldn’t set foot on your stinking submarine for all the belli in the world! And if you _did_ kidnap me, I promise you, there is nothing, not even the ocean itself, that would stop Luffy from finding me and kicking your ass.”

As much as her sudden aggression caught him off-guard, it was the pure faith in her voice that gave him pause. Slowly, he dropped his hand from her chin. He didn’t doubt the Straw Hat cared about his crew, but the way she said it...

There was a story behind that faith. A reason she had such absolute trust in her captain, even after them being separated for two years. “You believe in him that much?”

“Yes!”

Long, tattooed fingers lightly brushed against her bare shoulder, curiously lingering over the faintly visible scars beneath her own tattoo. The touch caused her to draw a shallow, shuddering breath, and he grinned deviously. It seemed her arousal hadn’t entirely been an act. “Then you should have no worries about him being able to defeat Doflamingo and Kaido,” he replied, reaching up to snatch back his hat, only to growl in frustration when she effortlessly ducked away, practically dancing out of his clutches. It seemed she’d caught onto his attempt at a distraction and played him for a fool. Once she was out of arm’s reach, she adjusted the spotted accessory, giving him a smug grin.

If she’d thought putting distance between them would end the lust she’d built up inside him, she was sadly mistaken. In fact, her show of defiance only served to turn Law on further, calling to the primal impulse to pin her to the wall and find out how loud he could make her scream. He’d spent weeks on a practically deserted island, and he’d had no interest is sating his more carnal urges on the harpy. Naturally, he was a little pent up, especially when faced with a beautiful, scantily-clad woman enticing him with her fiery spirit. Unconsciously he licked his lips, insolently eyeing the way her blush traveled down across her bountiful chest. If she didn’t stop this right now, Luffy was going to find himself without a navigator, and Law would have to put his plans on hold while he taught the little minx obedience.

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Nami-ya,” he said, voice growing husky as his blood rushed south. Her eyes widened as she caught his meaning but still refused to back down. Law had to wonder if that was due to her own stubbornness, or if she was secretly enjoying his attentions. Not that it really mattered. One more smart-mouthed comment and she was going to find herself bent over his operating table, begging for the dark doctor’s cock.

Before Nami could retort or Law could do something that might jeopardize their alliance, Luffy’s chipper voice called them from the mikan grove above.

“Tora-o! I didn’t know you let Nami wear your hat!”

It was like a bucket of seawater had been dumped on them both, instantly dissipating the sexual tension. The rubber captain jumped over the rail, landing directly between the bickering pair.

Instantly, Law’s guard was up. How long had the Straw Hat been there? Had he heard their conversation? Witnessed the threats? Noticed the tension that had developed between him and Nami?

Carefree smile plastered on his face, Luffy observed his navigator. “It looks good on you! Hey Tora-o, can I try it on next?”

Unsure if he was being played for a fool, he replied blandly, “No.”

“Awww, but it’s so cool! How come Nami gets to wear it?” he pouted, crossing his lanky arms in disappointment.

“She doesn’t,” Law explained, fighting back a smirk as Nami scowled at him. “She took it without my permission.”

“She did?” Frowning, he turned to the woman. “Nami, you know better than to take someone’s hat. Give it back.”

Squaring her shoulders, she glared at the Surgeon of Death. “If stealing his hat is what it takes to get him to tell us what he’s planning—”

“Nami,” Luffy said, voice calm but stern, “give him the hat.”

Law watched in fascination as the navigator struggled between obeying her captain and sticking to her guns. His respect for Luffy rose a fraction; he’d been under the impression that he just let his crew run wild with no discipline, but it seemed he did have some authority aboard his own ship.

It was also clear he hadn’t seen anything that had happened between his navigator and the Surgeon of Death, otherwise he probably won’t be taking his side so easily. Inwardly, he breathed a sigh of relief. Amusing as playing with the navigator was, getting Luffy involved was just asking for trouble, and not the kind he liked.

When she finally gave in with a sigh and a nod, Law couldn’t help himself. Smirking and crooking one tattooed finger mockingly to beckon her towards him, he gave her a look that was both inviting and dangerous. He could see the fire in her eyes, and he had to admit, she was ravishing even when she looked like she wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth. Flushed cheeks and heaving breasts made him imagine what she’d look like in bed, pinned beneath him as he made her squirm in pleasure.

It took all his discipline not to teleport them both onto some deserted island, far away from her captain, where he could find out what it took to make Cat Thief Nami purr.

Finally, she closed the distance between them, practically slapping his hat back onto his head. “This isn’t over,” she growled, aggressively poking his chest.

“I hope not,” he replied, breath fanning over her face as he whispered, “I’m happy to make house calls if you ever want that examination.”

Another spark of defiance crackled in her eyes even as her blush deepened, and Law had to restrain a chuckle as she spun on her heel and stormed off, making as dignified retreat as she could. The tension in her shoulders told him she could absolutely feel his lingering stare on her back, but the sway of her hips seemed to invite it. He was definitely looking forward to their next confrontation.

Unfortunately, he was now left alone with the Straw Hat captain, so that nap he’d wanted was permanently off the table. Luffy was grinning stupidly at him, hands linked behind his head, rocking back and forth on his heels as if he couldn’t stand still for more than a minute.

Having no intention of dealing with the hyperactive rubber man more than necessary, Law turned to leave. If he couldn’t sleep, maybe Tony-ya had some medical texts he could borrow. Something to distract him from hunting down the seductive little navigator until he was sure he could get her alone.

“Wanna know how Nami became my _nakama_?”

Law paused. After that little scene, he’d admit he genuinely was curious how the ridiculous captain had managed to convince one of the smartest and sexiest women he’d ever met to join his crew. Hell, how did he have any authority over her? At first glance, it was easy to assume Zoro was the captain, but the more he stayed on the Thousand Sunny, it was clear that Nami called the shots on the ship. Yet, most of the crew had accepted Luffy’s decision to form an ill-advised alliance with a deadly rival with little argument. Were they all just suicidal?

Luffy laughed, taking his silence as acquiescence. “Well, when I first met her, she wanted to form an alliance, too! Asked me to be her partner and help her rob pirates as a team.”

“And why would she want to do that?” he asked, keeping his tone neutral to hide his interest.

“Because I helped her escape some of Buggy’s crew.” He scratched his chin, thinking. “Though, she did later tie me up and turn me over to them so she could earn their trust and rob them. Except that didn’t work out when she refused to shoot me with a cannonball.”

“Was she aware of your rubber body? It would have just bounced off.”

“Well, knowing Buggy’s cannonballs, it probably would have exploded,” he said with a laugh.

Gold eyes widened in shock. “So, she nearly got you killed, and you still trusted her?”

“Well, yeah!” he defended. “Once you get to know her, Nami’s really nice. Scary, but nice! She even got my hat back and fixed it when Buggy stabbed it! She knows how important it is to me. It’s my treasure!”

Luffy’s insistence at her returning Law’s hat started to make sense. Clearly, if he valued his own hat so much, he afforded the same respect to others. Nami’s own regard was a little more logical, too.

His interest became more genuine. If he could better understand the Straw Hat captain, not just his navigator, he could better control how their alliance went. There had to be a method to the madness; some logic all of Monkey D. Luffy’s crazy decisions stemmed from. Leaning against the railing, he gave the story his full attention. “So, after that, she joined your crew?”

“Nope!” he laughed, jumping up onto the railing next to him, perching like some sort of idiotic parrot. “She still insisted it was a temporary partnership up until she stole our ship and abandoned us on the Baratie restaurant.”

Law nearly fell over. Twice that woman had betrayed him, and he still called her his _nakama_? What was wrong with the rubber man? No wonder she had no respect for those more powerful than her; she clearly kept getting let off easy! If it had been him, she wouldn’t have even made it past the first time; her heart would be in a box and her limbs scattered across the Grand Line. Not even her beauty would have protected her if she’d tried to screw him over like that.

More importantly, she accused him of wanting to betray Luffy when she’d already done it twice? What, did she want credit for the idea? Or was she taking her old guilt out on him? The latter option seemed more likely.

For once, Luffy didn’t seem oblivious to his utter shock. “Hey, she had a good reason! She needed our treasure to buy back her village!”

“What?”

“Ever hear of the Arlong Pirates?”

Furrowing his brow, the doctor did vaguely recall the name. Thinking hard, he finally asked, “They were the reason for your first bounty, right?” That had certainly made his wanted poster stand out, even back then. Not often you hear of Fishmen pirates in the East Blue, much less some then-nobody captain managing to take them down.

“Yeah. Arlong had conquered Nami’s village and killed her mom right in front of her.” The goofy smile had dropped, and a faraway look crossed his face as he stared up at the mikan trees. Though his voice was calm, Law could see the tension in his biceps as he spoke, hands slowly clenching into fists. “She was just a kid, but he forced her to join his crew with the promise he’d free her village if she raised enough money. I think she worked for him for eight years or something.”

Swallowing, Law couldn’t help but empathize with the thief. It seemed they had more in common that he’d expected. Corazon had at least helped him escape Doffy’s clutches, though. For Nami to have been under her enemy’s thumb for so long…

“When I got to the village, I found Nami stabbing her old tattoo and crying,” Luffy continued. “Arlong had told the Marines about her money stash so they could rob her and she wouldn’t be able to buy back her village. He wanted to keep her forever. She begged me to help her. Nami _trusted_ me to help her.”

“So, what did you do to Arlong?” This time, the doctor didn’t bother to hide his curiosity. So many puzzle pieces were snapping into place for both Nami and her captain. And he’d admit, he wanted to know that the Fishman had suffered. He could appreciate revenge on one’s tormentor, after all.

“Punched him in his dumb face!” he said cheerfully, wide smile returning. “Broke that stupid, pointy nose of his, wrecked his base, and made him regret ever making Nami cry.”

“You…sure showed him.”

“Yup!” Luffy’s grin practically engulfed the lower half of his face, clearly proud of himself. “After that, Nami joined my crew for real.”

“So, you’re saying you’re accepting of betrayals so long as a village is being held hostage?”

The younger captain slung a rubber arm around the doctor’s shoulders. “What I’m saying is, I’m willing to do whatever it takes to protect my crew, especially my navigator. It took a lot to earn her trust and faith in me. She doesn’t trust you, but I think you’re an ok guy, Tora-o! Just be patient with her until she realizes it, too.”

Sighing at the annoying nickname, Law rolled his eyes. Was Luffy really that naive? He was the opposite of an ok guy. He was a _shichibukai_ for a reason. He’d earned it by stealing the hearts of his fellow pirates and sending them to the World Government to do with what they will. Even if she hadn’t had such a difficult life, pure logic dictated Nami was right not to trust him.

Not that he planned to betray the Straw Hats, but such blind confidence from their leader could easily get them all killed. Imagine if someone like Joker had asked to team up? He’d have absolutely no problem murdering, torturing, and enslaving the eccentric group, depending on what kind of sick mood he was in.

The thought made a hint of protectiveness spark in him. It was far too easy to imagine the _shichibukai_ stringing up Luffy and his crew for all to see as a warning of what happened to those who crossed him. Tony-ya and Bone-ya would likely be sold as sideshow freaks at some auction house to a Celestial Dragon. But the navigator…

If Doflamingo didn’t keep Nami for her spectacular mapmaking abilities as Arlong had, she’d probably be used as a sex slave. A beautiful woman like that, who didn’t even have Devil Fruit abilities like Robin or Jewelry Bonney, was extremely vulnerable if captured.

His jaw clenched at the thought. Tempestuous and distrustful as she was, the Cat Thief didn’t deserve such a fate. Perhaps he could modify his plans to keep her out of harm’s way…

Law’s thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of his fellow captain’s surprisingly strong arm tightening around his shoulders. Glancing over, he was honestly shocked to see the grin had again faded, an uncharacteristically serious glint in his eyes, the brim of his trademark hat casting them in shadow.

“I’m telling you this because I want you to know how seriously I take Nami’s faith in me. You saw me punch a Celestial Dragon to protect one of the fishmen that hurt her village. Now, imagine what I’d do to someone who hurt _her_.”

A shiver ran down his spine. Yes, Law had heard and even seen of the insane things the reckless captain had done for those he cared about. How he’d basically declared war on the World Government for Nico Robin. Taken on Kuma with madness in his eyes when the _shichibukai_ scattered his crew. Infiltrated Impel Down and attacked Marineford to rescue his brother.

He’d also seen how utterly broken he’d been when he’d failed to save his loved ones.

The New World was a harsh and dangerous place, and Straw Hat Luffy had spent two years training for it so he’d never have to face that pain again. He was a lackadaisical fool, but not a total idiot. He trusted Law, but if the doctor abused that trust and hurt his navigator…

Zoro and Sanji would be lucky if there was anything left for them to take their own revenge on.

Something about that thought bugged him. Usopp and Chopper had objected to the alliance, too, so why wasn’t he threatening him over them? Was it just because Nami obviously still had the least amount of trust in him? Because she was the weakest member of the crew? Or was there something more?

“Do you…love Nami-ya?” It would explain so much. The uncharacteristic threatening. The confidence he showed despite her own betrayals. His agreement to go along with her wishes even if it wasn’t in his best interests. Luffy may not have hearts in his eyes like Sanji, but that didn’t mean the feelings weren’t there.

It also meant that Law would have to be a lot more careful with what he said to her. If the Straw Hat had already staked some sort of claim, the doctor’s own interest would have to be kept tightly under wraps. Enticing as Nami was, he wouldn’t risk the alliance, or his plans, being ruined because the rubber man thought he was a potential love-rival. He already got enough death glares from the cook if he even stood in the vicinity of the ship’s female members; he didn’t need trouble from the surprisingly dangerous captain.

“Love?” Luffy asked, tilting his head curiously as his grip loosened. “Well, yeah, I love all my _nakama_.”

Sighing, Law rubbed his temples. He really wasn’t sure if the rubber captain was screwing with him or not. No one could be that dumb, right? “No, I mean are you _in love_ with her? Like…” he tried to think of something Luffy would understand. “Do you want to kiss her, make her your woman?”

“Well, she’s my navigator and a girl; does that make her my woman?”

Exasperated, he asked, “Straw Hat-ya, do you know where babies come from?!”

“Oh yeah! Makino told me about that!” Luffy seemed to think it over. “No, I don’t think I want to make babies with Nami. She’d be a scary wife!” He looked at the dark doctor curiously. “Do _you_ want to make babies with her?”

Law couldn’t even answer for a few moments. How the hell did they even get here? “I don’t want to have babies with your navigator.” He wouldn’t mind engaging in the act that caused said babies but considering how he didn’t really expect to live past Dressrosa, becoming a father was the last thing he should do.

“Are you sure? You two seemed pretty close back there. And her face was all red.” Stretching his neck, he peered at the doctor’s face. “Hey, yours is getting kinda red, too!”

It felt oddly embarrassing to talk about these things with Luffy. Maybe because it seemed wrong to go into detail about all the dirty things Law wanted to do to the navigator to someone so close to her. Or maybe it was because he was so damn clueless about the subject that he made it more difficult than it should be. Shoving Luffy’s head away, he growled, “Straw Hat-ya, unless you want me to teleport all the meat on this ship into the ocean, you’ll drop the subject.”

A look of horror crossed the rubber man’s face. “Don’t you dare!”

“I won’t, so long as you never bring up the idea of me having babies with Nami-ya again. I don’t need your cook trying to poison me.”

“ _Shishishi_ , Sanji wouldn’t waste food like that; he’d just beat you to death!” he laughed, reclining slightly on the railing. “But ok. Makino said it sometimes takes a while for people to realize they’re in love.”

Running a hand over his face, Law sighed. He was starting to realize why Luffy’s crew didn’t fight his decisions too much; they’d have better luck reasoning with a stone. “Whatever you say, Straw Hat-ya.”

“Hey, you’re really not going to betray me, right?”

It took entirely too much willpower not to roll his eyes. “I promise I won’t betray you.”

“I knew you wouldn’t! That’s why we’re friends, Tora-o! Just give Nami time and soon you’ll be best friends, too! I think she likes you more than she’s admitting; she doesn’t typically blush when she steals a guy’s wallet!”

“What?!” Eyes widening, Law immediately pat himself down, cursing when he realized his ally was right; Nami had pinched his wallet, probably when she was feeling him up. Annoyed as he was, he again had to admire her skills. That didn’t mean he wasn’t going to get her back, though.

“ _Shishishi!_ Think of it as her officially welcoming you to the Straw Hats!”

“I’m not joining your crew, Straw Hat-ya; we’re just in a temporary partnership,” he growled. “Once it’s over, we’re back to being enemies.”

“If you say so, Tora-o,” Luffy said, though his tone indicated he clearly thought otherwise. “I’d rather we be friends, though. Nami’s a lot more fun when she’d not worried about being kidnapped.”

Ok, clearly the younger captain wasn’t as dense as he let on. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he said evasively.

“Good! Because she’s right, you know; if someone did kidnap her, I’d rescue her, even at the bottom of the ocean. There’s nothing I won’t do for my _nakama_!”

Though his ally still had that stupid, cheerful grin on his face, Law again felt a prick of genuine fear. So, Luffy had listened in on their conversation. At least, a good portion of it. And though it seemed he still trusted Law, it was clear that this whole conversation had a point.

Straw Hat Luffy wasn’t a totally oblivious idiot, so mess with his navigator at your own peril.

Vaulting off the railing, Luffy strolled over to the front of the ship where his navigator had taken the helm, plopping his treasured hat onto her head. “If you wanna wear a hat so much, Nami, you can borrow mine!” he said cheerfully before bounding onto the lion figurehead.

As he watched the pair, Law’s analytical mind went into overdrive. Even if the Straw Hat claimed not to be in love with his crewmate, that hat was practically a display of ownership. Was he subconsciously trying to tell the doctor that Nami was, indeed, his woman, even if he didn’t fully understand what that meant? Or was it just a comforting gesture, to show her that she was safe under his watch and he wouldn’t let the big, bad doctor take her away?

Their conversation was insightful, but not in the way he’d intended. He now had an idea on what made Nami tick, and something of the mindset of her captain. Unfortunately, it only served to further complicate his plans.

Nami would have to be kept out of the fray as much as possible. She was too much of a distraction, both to himself and her captain. It was hard enough keeping the Straw Hats on task; if Doflamingo went after her, it would be impossible to keep Luffy from charging off to the rescue. And if he wasn’t careful, Law might do the same.

Without his consent, his gaze settled on the woman in question. Even before they arrived in Dressrosa, he should distance himself from her. As enticing a challenge as she posed, she too easily pulled his mind from the task at hand, and someone on this ship needed to have their eye on the prize. She wasn’t like the nameless island girls he’d sated his lust with in the past; Cat Thief Nami was treacherous at the best of times, and one wrong move could have her protective captain going for his throat while she robbed him blind.

As if physically touched by his stare, the navigator turned to smirk at him, sticking her tongue out in victory. A lewd grin came to his lips as his eyes caressed her delicious curves. He could see her puff up in irritation, prompting him to chuckle as he activated his _Room_.

A loud shriek danced on his ears as his wallet appeared in his hand. The redhead glared at him murderously, and as he waved back teasingly, he was certain he’d just earned himself another confrontation. Despite his earlier misgivings, he relished the thought.

Law already had a death wish. Why not have some fun before he went to Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Not 100% sure what this fic even is, but I ship Law/Nami so freaking hard and there's just not enough for them out there so I had to throw my own hat into the ring. I know in cannon they've had next to no interaction, but they're stupidly hot together and given their similar backgrounds it's really hard for me not to love it.
> 
> Also, while I don't strictly ship Luffy/Nami, there are so many simply beautiful moments between them that my poor heart can't entirely decide if I like them romantically involved or just as the ultimate BroTP. So take Luffy's actions in this fic as you will. Also, if you don't think Luffy would absolutely get super serious and threaten Law if he thought she was in danger, you're wrong.


End file.
